


Do You Believe In Love At First Sight?

by girlonthestage (orphan_account)



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/girlonthestage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower Harry and Punk Louis, they meet on the tube and is it love at first sight? (AU/fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe In Love At First Sight?

Sorry!! I forgot your name! but you sent

“could you do a oneshot with flower harry and depressed/punk louis and they meet and harry like makes him happy again? something cute like that haha :)”

so here you go!! (:

-Em x

THIS GOT DELETED IDK WHY BUT I RE-WROTE IT SO HERE YOU ALL GO :)

Louis walked in and sat down in one of the hard seats. He was taking the tube to wherever it would bring him. He had in his headphones and was slightly moving his head to the music. By now he was used to the stares because of his tattoos and red hair but he didn’t mind. 

He leaned his head against the window as the train started to move. He was just going out to walk, he didn’t know where yet he just needed to move. He hadn’t really been able to sit still these last few months. His parents had gotten a divorce, it didn’t really affect him because he had moved out at eighteen. But his four sisters went and lived with his mum. And now Louis couldn’t help but feel detached from everyone, he was usually so close with his dad and now he barely even talked to him. He felt lonely, completely lonely. Louis hadn’t really smiled or laughed in a long time, he just liked to get away every once in a while. 

There were two other couples on the train. A boy and a girl and two guys. The two guys were almost in each others laps, Louis watched as they leaned in and kissed, both laughing and giggling a lot. One had really styled dark hair and large brown eyes and the other had short hair and a big smile. Louis kept watching as the whispered and moved closer. Then sighing he shut his eyes…

Jolting awake at the sudden stop of the train Louis realized he must have fallen asleep. There was only the one couple left, the two boys. The others must have gotten off at a different stop. 

The doors opened and a couple people boarded, but one caught Louis eye in particular. He was young, Louis guessed about nineteen or so. He had on incredibly tight jeans, and a jacket. But what made Louis really notice him was his dark messy curly hair, and electric green eyes. And Louis couldn’t help but just stare at him, maybe it wasn’t polite but Louis just couldn’t look away. There was something about this boy that was just wow.

Now he wasn’t Louis usual type, he usually went for the tattooed dark kind of guys. The ones playing gigs at the bars he’d go to late sometimes or the ones in music stores looking through the punk albums. Not this kind of guy, this hipster, gentle type. Not saying it was a bad thing, this boy was incredibly hot, but it was just something different, Louis liked the opposite of it.

But now he was looking back at Louis too, and he was saying something.

“Hello? Uhm…you, you dropped this..” He was saying, his voice was deep and smooth. He was holding out the book Louis had been holding, it had fell on the floor when he fell asleep.

“oh..thanks, thanks.” Louis felt his cheeks heat up and he bit his lip, playing with the ring in it. 

Then the boy was sitting down next to him and Louis couldn’t breathe. The boy shifted so he was facing him and his face was closer than Louis could handle. 

“I’m Harry by the way, Harry Styles.” He had a smile on his face, not quite a smirk and not quite a grin but paired with the eyes, it had Louis practically swooning. 

“Oh, I’m uh Louis… Tomlinson…yeah” Louis knew he was gay, he’d known it since he was twelve and now he was just hoping, hoping so much that this guy wasn’t into girls. But then usually guys like this were…but Louis could hope couldn’t he?

“Hey…umm sorry, but are you…are you okay?” Harry’s eyebrows crinkled and his mouth turned down a bit at the corners. He could just feel the heavy weight around Louis, the burden and loneliness.

Louis froze, he’d been asked this question a lot. And he always had the same, ‘I’m fine.’ or ‘yeah, I’m just tired’ or something like that. But he felt like he could tell this boy anything, he’d just learned his name and he felt like Harry wouldn’t judge him. He wouldn’t ask painful details and he felt like Harry would listen. And right now he really needed a good listener.

“No…No I’m not okay..” And once Louis said it everything became a bit lighter, he slumped back in his chair.

“…..Whats wrong?” Harry asked, Louis looked up and saw that he actually looked concerned.

So Louis told. He told Harry everything. And once he started telling Harry the small problems then it just kept going until he was telling him about the divorce and being alone. And Harry listened, his eyes grew stormy and his eyebrows knit together, he slowly reached his hand out and rested it on Louis knee as Louis kept talking. 

Once he had told Harry everything he looked up, he hadn’t been able to look him in the eyes the whole time so he just looked at the collar of his jacket. Harry looked concerned and worried for Louis, his hand rubbing small circles over Louis jeans.

Louis could feel Harry’s fingers on his leg, sending electricity down his shin. This boy was going to kill him, Louis hadn’t felt like this for anyone ever. His old boyfriends were okay, he always knew they weren’t ‘the one’, but they were usually fun to be around.

Then Louis realized where he was, he had moved closer to Harry when he was talking. They were almost nose to nose, eyes locked together, green and blue. And Louis couldn’t help but glance down at Harry’s lips and turn his head a bit, leaning in ever so slightly. Close enough that one movement forward from either of them would connect their lips. So Harry made that move.

He took a breathe and moved his head foreword, pushing his lips against Louis’s. Louis did the same thing, bringing his hands up to grip Harry’s shirt. The hand that was on Louis knee moved up to his waist and pulled Louis closer still. 

Louis senses were exploding, everything was Harry. The way he felt, tasted and smelled. Actually he smelled like flowers and Louis wasn’t sure why but he liked it, a lot.

They fit perfectly together, it was scary almost, how they clicked. Tall and short, blue and green, punk and hipster, curly and dyed, there were a lot of differences but opposites attract, right?

When they finally pulled away they rested their foreheads together, shy smiles on both of their faces. 

“What stop are you getting off at?” Harry whispered it slowly, still looking at Louis.

“Oh…I didn’t really have a stop I was just gonna get off wher-“ 

“Want to get off with me?” Harry asked, his eyes wide and innocent, hopeful. Louis eyes opened wider, get off with Harry? Leave with Harry? Yes. A thousand times yes.

Louis nodded, going in for another kiss as well. Both of the boys legs were intertwined, they were almost sharing a seat, and cuddled close together. But they had only met about half an hour ago.

Louis was warm, and happy. He felt really happy for the first time in a long time, his worries and problems kinda melted away when he looked at Harry and he just felt all bubbly. Louis Tomlinson, bubbly.

“I hope you don’t mind…I’ve got work and I’d understand if you didn’t want to come in and..” Harry kept fading off, Louis smiled a bit kissing Harry’s nose. “That’s good too…” Harry said smiling now.

“Here, this is my stop.” Harry said, untangling himself from Louis and grabbing his hand pulling him off the train. They started walking to wherever Harry was leading them, hand in hand.

Everything felt really natural and easy for Louis when he was around Harry. He felt like he had known him for his whole life.

“So I work here…and I get it if you don’t wanna come in I mean…” Harry stopped in front of a small flower store. Glancing back at Louis he smiled kind of sheepishly, “I mean, you’re all punk rocker and well…this is kind of a flow shop and..” Harry started laughing then. And the smile that broke onto his face and the sound of his laugh made Louis laugh too, this was the first time he had actually laughed in a couple months. And he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, or with anyone else doing it.

“I’m coming in weather you like it or not.” Louis said poking Harry in the chest as they walked in, Harry switching the closed sign back to open. 

“I’ll take your coat if you want” Harry took both of their coats and hung them up, pulling a stool up for Louis on one side of the counter and sitting down on the other side. 

There were flowers everywhere, every surface was covered with them, and the counter Louis was at had so many flowers he had to move some aside to see Harry’s face. 

Louis noticed that the younger boy had a few tattoos himself. Just as he was thinking this Harry spoke up. “I like your tattoos….what’s that one for?” He pointed to the one on Louis forearm, it was four sets of numbers. 

“Oh, those are the years my sisters were born.” Louis smiled to himself, they were so old now. 

“I have a sister too, see?” Harry turned his arm and Louis saw a tattoo in what must be a different language. “It says Gemma in Hebrew, she’s my older sister.” Harry looked proud and Louis could feel his heart swell for the younger boy.

Harry kept looking at something in his lap, “What’re you doing?” Louis asked, curious, leaning over the counter. Harry picked up a flower wreathe, it was made out of daisies, and put it on Louis head. Louis looked up surprised and then giggled. Louis Tomlinson giggled. Harry leaned back to admire his work, eyes sparkling. 

But Louis leaned in for another kiss, he liked kissing Harry. No he loved it. And this may of only been about their fourth kiss but Louis didn’t want it to be their last.

He ran his fingers through Harry’s curls, smiling into it. But when Harry pulled away Louis saw a glint in his eyes. 

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Harry leaned his forehead on Louis as he said it, looking deep into Louis blue eyes. Then after a second he shook his head looking down, “Sorry, stupid question…anyway did you…”

Louis stopped, and really thought. Really thought. He was feeling something for Harry, he couldn’t place his finger on it. He hadn’t ever felt it before but he liked it, it made him feel light and whole and just wonderful. But that could just be liking someone, I mean this kid was practically an stranger! And Louis hadn’t been one to fall for someone easily, he had to know them for quite a while before he even liked them in that way.

They resumed talking, they talked about everything. Life, family, wishes, dreams, books, music, people, places, each other, themselves. And Harry would sneak a kiss, and then Louis would sneak a kiss. And no one came to buy flowers at all that day but Harry didn’t seem to mind. And when his boss called and Harry told Louis to be quiet because he wasn’t supposed to be there. But instead Louis went and kissed Harry on the back of his neck, and Harry kept stuttering and messing up. And when he hung up the phone he pushed Louis against the wall for another kiss, not caring that the place was practically made of windows.

But now they were sitting down on the floor, flowers in between them and Louis was secretly braiding some together in his lap. They were roses and it was hard but he finally got them to stay. 

“Hey, Harry….Haroooooold.” Harry looked up a smirk on his face. “What?”

Louis picked up the crown and put it on Harry’s head, the roses sitting perfectly in Harry’s curls. Now it was Louis turn to admire his work. But suddenly he felt something, his heart hurt, but it was that good kind of hurt. And it hurt because he was looking at Harry. It hurt because of the way Harry smiled, his dimples showing. The way that they laughed together, the way that Louis face still hurt from smiling so much today, the way that Harry kissed him, and the way he kissed Harry. It hurt because Louis loved him.

“Now I do…” Louis said it quietly, now nose to nose with Harry. 

“What?” Harry’s eyebrows crinkled together again. Louis loved that too, he loved everything about this boy and now he couldn’t let him go. So he grabbed his shirt, suddenly desperate to keep Harry close to him. 

“Now I do, now i believe in love at first sight…I hadn’t till I met you.” Louis said it quietly, but he said it with truth. Like it was some secret, but a secret he still wanted to scream to the world. That he was in love. Louis Tomlinson, in love.

Harry looked him dead in the eyes, his features softening, the flower crown making his eyes look greener than ever. And Louis looked back, his flowers drooping a bit from being pushed up against the wall but he still looked beautiful to Harry. 

Louis didn’t know what to do so he kissed Harry, and it was long and it was passionate. They only broke apart when Harry needed a breathe and then went back at it. By the time they were done, Harry was on his back on the floor and Louis was laying over the taller boy, surrounded by flowers.

“You want to come back to my place?” Louis said it shyly, almost scared Harry would say no.

In response Harry kissed him again, Louis ran his fingers through the curls, feeling Harry smile. “Of course love.”

And Harry came to Louis flat every day that week, and the next, and every week and month and years to come after that. Because in a few weeks it wasn’t just Louis flat it was Their Flat. Soon enough they had matching tattoos and were wearing each other clothes, waking each other up in the middle of the night to tell the other that they loved him, and they would just lie there and cuddle, listening to the other breathe. And neither of them could of been happier.

\- larry-tomlinson-styles x

second time around wasn’t to bad if I do say so myself


End file.
